Saiyaman 3
by Broly555
Summary: Gohan Jr. returns! After Rei is kidnapped, Saiyaman must fight enemies both old and new. The story has a surprise ending. A DBZ/Evangelion/Doom/ cross-over. I do not own DBZ, Evangelion, or Doom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seven months earlier…

Gohan Jr. was sitting in his room looking Rei in the eye. His hands covered hers. His eyes were full of passion.

"Rei, it's been a couple of months since the incident. Our relationship has come a long way, and I'm convinced that you're the one for me. Rei, will you marry me?"

"Yes," said Rei as she embraced Gohan Jr….

One week later, there was a giant wedding ceremony at Gohan's mansion. Everyone from town was there to witness Gohan Jr. and Rei's first kiss as they wed. The evening was filled with fun and games as everyone was enjoying the moment. Gohan Jr. and Rei spent the night at his mansion. He decided that he would officially claim her as his that night. He spent several hours learning what Rei's body could do in the bed. After they were done, Gohan jr. and Rei sat on the bed smiling at each other.

"Gohan, this is the greatest moment of my life. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"You're welcome, Rei."

"I feel like I'm finally free from my past."

"I'm just glad that I can have a loving relationship with you and still carry out my greatest responsibility…

Present Day…

It was about ten at night in Tokyo 3. Everyone was out and about, living their peaceful lives. It had been 9 months since the terrible battle with Gendo Ikari. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about it. Well, almost everyone…

A black figure with golden hair was stooped at the edge of the city bank over-looking the main plaza. An armed gang was in the middle of a shoot-out with the police. Saiyaman jumped between the groups and stood tall as they trembled in fear.

"Who are you, freak," screamed the nearest punk.

"I'm Saiyaman," said our hero as his armor absorbed the impact of the bullets coming from the automatic weapons. Saiyaman then leapt at them and knocked them all out in a blaze of fists and feet. The police corralled the thugs and Saiyaman flew off into the night sky.

_That was fun _thought Saiyaman as he landed through the shaft in the ground in a garden behind behind the mansion that overlooked the reconstructing city. Saiyaman swung into a chair sitting in front of his giant computer. He looked up the crime pattern and could only shake his head as he saw that it was all random. It had been a while since the fight with Gendo, but Saiyaman couldn't shake the feeling of dread that lay on his heart. Gohan Jr. hung up his suit and went into the elevator to his room. He was about to hit the sack when Rei Ayanami opened the door to his room. Gohan Jr. gave her a smile and then frowned.

"Don't worry, Gohan. I'm sure that all this crime is just random crime like usual."

"But I can't shake the feeling that Gendo is still alive. My dreams haven't been pleasant lately."

"But I thought that your nightmares…"

"…Went away. They did for about 8 months. However, in the last month, they've returned. I've searched everywhere, but I can't find any clues to Gendo. I'm wondering if I'm just going crazy."

"I'm sure that if Gendo rises again, you'll stop him again."

"I sure hope so…"

………………………..

_Gohan Jr. was walking towards the front door of his house when the sky suddenly turned blood red. Demons came pouring out and surrounded him. Gohan Jr. went Super saiyan, but his fear was heightened when he saw a figure from the past come forth. His red tail wrapped around Goan Jr.'s neck._

_"As you can see, even death cannot stop me from killing you. Isn't that right, Shinji and Asuka?" asked gendo as two figures came from behind him._

_"Shinji? Asuka?" muttered Gohan Jr. as his body was pierced by Gendo's fist…_

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!" screamed Gohan Jr. as he woke up in the middle of the night, sweat pouring out of his body.

_Why do I still have these dreams? Is Gendo still alive?_

A silent alarm went off on Gohan Jr.'s nightstand. He pressed a button, and it showed two men in suits opening his door. Gohan Jr. snuck to his closet and changed into Saiyaman down in the lair. He came back up through the stairs and snuck to the back way to the living room. He jumped the two guards and surprised them.

"We're here to talk to Gohan Jr., Saiyaman," said the big guy.

"Oh really? Is that why you broke in here? To talk?" asked Saiyaman as he dropped into his fighting stance. The big guy rushed him, but Saiyaman grabbed his wrist and flipped him over, knocking him out. The other guy approached without aggression. Saiyaman faced him.

"We represent the united states government, Saiyaman. We have a crisis that only Gohan Jr. can solve," said the other man. He offered a hand to Saiyaman. Our hero took it as he powered down and took off his mask.

"Sure. Let's talk…"

………………………

"A demonic force has invaded New York, and many have died already. We need you to lead our troops against the demons," said the man known as Mac. He had settled into a chair and was having some coffee.

"That's a real nice proposal, but I already gave my weapons to the UAC. You should be able to repel any demon attack," said Gohan Jr. as he sat upright in his chair.

"There's a problem with the demonic force in New York. They're led by some old friends of yours."

"What?"

"We have photographs of Shinji and Asuka leading the demonic attacks. Our troops are fighting valiantly, but we're losing. We need your help to defeat this threat," said Mac. Gohan jr. sat trembling in his chair. His nightmares were becoming true.

"I…are you sure that they're fighting against us?"

"They've caused the most casualties. They must be stopped."

Just as Gohan Jr. was about to protest, There was a loud noise outside the house. The group ran outside and found that the sky had turned blood red. A portal opened at the end of the driveway. A large, red demon with a tail stepped through. Gohan Jr. did a double take.

"How are you still alive, Gendo?" asked Gohan Jr.

"You fool! He's still dead. Satan has two bodyguards, and the one you called Gendo was my twin. You can call me Cain, and I'm here to get my revenge on you."

"If you're his twin, then you won't be able to beat me. You've already lost."

"Not if I unleash the forces of Hell on this planet," said Cain as he raised his arms. Mini portals opened up, letting loose Lost Souls and Imps. Saiyaman responded by going super saiyan and putting on his mask. He blasted down a couple of Lost Souls and kicked a few imps.

"MAC, GET REI AND GO BACK INSIDE!" screamed Saiyaman as he turned towards them. A hell knight appeared behind Mac and beheaded him. Saiyaman tried to stop the Hell knight, but Cain blasted Saiyaman in the back. Saiyaman fired back and rolled back into an imp, killing it with an elbow. He turned to see the Hell Knight, with Rei in its hand, going through a portal. Saiyaman turned as Cain went back through his, chuckling as it closed…

Saiyaman sat there, stunned. He then raised his arms and screamed into the air as a super saiyan, tears flowing down his face…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I hope you like that I didn't bring back Gendo. That would have been stupid. Anyways, I'm just trying to get through this part of the story so I can get to a pretty meaty part later on that I think will intrigue everyone. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Evangelion, or Doom.

Chapter 2

Gohan Jr. powered down and ripped off his mask as he turned towards his house with a bitter look on his face.

_This is awful! I just let Cain take her from me! He won't stop taking things from me until I'm dead! Not only that, New York is under siege by the demons. If I don't stop them, they'll take over the world. If I can find some way back to Hell, I might have a shot of saving Rei. The only problem is that I don't know how to. I destroyed the one in Tokyo 3, and I can't dreate one for myself. Oh God, help me figure this out!_

Gohan Jr. went into his lair and found his Super-Shotgun and BFG 9000. He then loaded up on ammo and flew off for New York. After a good half-hour, Gohan Jr. landed on the Statue of Liberty's head. Saiyaman then put on his mask as He transformed to Super Saiyan 2. Looking around, Saiyaman finally saw the smoke of destruction and flew off towards it. Landing in the middle of a group of UAC marines, Saiyaman created an energy field to protect the soldiers from the multiple fireballs being launched from them. An important looking soldier then approached Saiyaman.

"It's an honor to fight alongside you, Saiyaman," said the man.

"You too, mr…."

"…Cornel Patterson, sir. These blasted demons have been pinning down my men since they got here."

"Where are the two leaders?"

"They're somewhere in the middle of town, but we'll never get there."

"Why?"

"Because we're bogged down by these demons!"

"Allow me," muttered Saiyaman as he lowered the energy field and fired several blasts at Imps and Zombies alike. Some of the zombies had picked up machine guns and were firing upon the good guys. The bullets bounced harmlessly off of Saiyaman's armor as he walked forward towards the Demons. Saiyaman threw a left jab into an imp, took down two zombies with a right hook, and then tossed a Kamehameha wave at the rest. The blast destroyed the creatures, but Saiyaman groaned when he realized that he wasn't even close to the center of town. Whipping out his BFG, Saiyaman blasted at every group of demons that came at him, but there always seemed to be more. Saiyaman began to retreat to the center of town as more demons came after him and the soldiers. Eventually, Saiyaman and the soldiers were surrounded by the demons. The fighting suddenly came to a halt as the demons stopped attacking and made the circle a little wider. A large demon suddenly dropped in the circle and turned to face Saiyaman. The lower body was like a pinky demon variant with 4 giant arms with claws coming off the side, but the upper body looked like the one of…

"Shinji?" asked Saiyaman as he put his gun on his back and got in a stance.

"Gohan, I'm being controlled by this demon, and he's killing all these people. I have no power over him, and we're inseparable. You're going to have to kill me."

"Shinji, you're my friend. I can't kill you!"

"You better change your mind quick, because it's about to attack you!"

The demon suddenly charged forward and scratched Saiyaman across his cheek. Saiyaman kicked at the creature, but it jumped back and launched Fire at him. Saiyaman leapt back and launched several energy blasts at the creature. The demon scratched the floor with its right foot, and charged at Saiyaman. The Darkness of Justice was thrown like a rag doll against a wall, but then he bounced back and landed a couple punches to the horrible demon. It roared and slashed at saiyaman, knocking him down. Saiyaman rolled away from a stomp, and fired an energy wave that had connected, but with little damage dealt. Saiyaman stood up as the demon roared into the air. Saiyaman's face changed to rage as he looked shinji in the eye.

"I'm sorry that it came to this, Shinji. I hope you'll be able to forgive me," said Saiyaman as his eyes got really big, and he screamed in rage. His roars echoed through the Earth as his body appeared to have exploded. When the smoke cleared, however, the opposite had happened. Saiyaman stood in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, his roars down to loud, animalistic growling. His eyes were rolled back, and his muscles were 30 times his normal size. His hair style didn't change, just the size of it did. Also, his hair color had turned to a Yellowish-green. Saiyaman's armor was, thankfully, built to stretch to such sizes, so it remained intact.

"This little masquerade has gone on long enough! I'm going to end this swiftly and efficiently," said Saiyaman in a low and disturbing voice. He powered up and planted a solid right on the demon's chest. It hit the ground with a hard thud before getting up and charging at Saiyaman. Saiyaman merely stood tall, and the demon bounced off of him like a beach ball. Saiyaman grabbed one of the four arms and threw the demon against a wall. Saiyaman then charged forward and launched 10 punches in the blink of an eye that sent the demon crashing through to the other side. The demon got up and launched several fire projectiles, but they all missed. Saiyaman pounced on the demon, broke two of its arms, and jumped off. The demon wailed with its two remaining arms and began firing fire balls with reckless abandon. Saiyaman flew by them all and blew off the remaining arms with two energy waves. The demon started wailing around as it was unable to fight back anymore. Saiyaman walked up, grabbed it's spine, snapped the spine, and dropped the demon in one smooth motion. The demon lay motionless on the ground, but Shinji was still fine. Saiyaman walked over and stared shinji down.

"Shinji, it's over."

"Thankfully! Look Gohan, the only reason I'm alive is because I'm attached to this demon. I don't want to spend the rest of my life attached to such a horrible creature. I'm ready for my judgment in the afterlife, so I'm asking you, as a friend, please kill me."

"Before that, will you provide me info on Asuka's whereabouts?"

"Gohan, Asuka has killed far more people than I have because she is that much stronger. I think that her skills may rival yours. Also, you must know that she looks nothing like I did. She looks just as she did when she was living. The demon is a spirit that controls her body, but she's also in full cooperation with this evil entity. She's only killing to…" said Shinji when a fireball blasted him, tearing open his body up the middle. Saiyaman turned and leapt after the offender, a Hell Knight. Saiyaman shrugged off a swipe by its big clawed hand and landed one in its face. Saiyaman then grabbed the Hell Knight with both hands and smashed it to the ground, killing it. Saiyaman turned back to Shinji and couldn't bear to look at his mutilated corpse. He then looked at the demons surrounding him and the soldiers as they suddenly began to teleport back to wherever, living to fight another day. The soldiers cheered and hollered, but Saiyaman was still enraged. He felt the pain of another lost loved one. His first thought was now turned towards finding Asuka. Saiyaman pondered how to do that. As he was thinking, the Cornel approached him and gave him a nudge on his hand. Saiyaman turned and noticed him. Saiyaman took a moment to power down to his normal size and super saiyan form.

"What's on your mind, son?"

"Has anyone on your platoon encountered Asuka?"

"Well, I can have you talk to a couple of the guys, they could do a better job of telling you than I could."

"I'd appreciate that…"

…………………………….

Saiyaman sat down in a tent with a bunch of guys over dinner and was ready to ask.

"Guys, have any of you personally encountered the female redhead that's been killing you off?"

"Well," said one guy,"I have seen her before, and damn is she hot!"

"Sure, Tom, sure. If she didn't have that urge to kill us all, she would definitely find her way into your pants."

"Hey guys! I just realized that she must be the one that killed my friend Bill last week. He said he went off to see some prostitute, but he never made it home. Said that the prostitute was a readhead before he left."

"You," said Saiyaman, "Where did he go to meet her?"

"I still have the address in my tent. Let's go get it!"

Saiyaman found out the address and went to the heart of the slums as addressed. He was disguised as an important business man in a tux and cape. He saw a group of ladies approaching from the west alley, and went over to greet them.

"We've never seen you before, sir," said one of the girls. Saiyaman gave his best gentleman accent.

"Well, my wife has left me, and took my two kids with her. I have all these negative feelings, and I need a woman to drown my sorrows in. I need a woman who understands passion."

"Any one of us can do that…"

"I need that redhead one, to be specific. Is she available?"

"One second."

The prostitute called someone on her phone. After a few minutes explaining who wanted to see her, the prostitute hung up. Saiyaman eyed her.

"Go down a couple blocks, and go to the fourth floor of the apartment. She'll be waiting."

Saiyaman went down the street and saw the big apartment complex. He gathered himself and then strode towards the front as he prepared for one of his toughest fights ever…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saiyaman walked into the lobby and noticed a clerk at the desk. He walked up to the clerk and asked where the redhead resided. The clerk said room 243. Saiyaman turned and headed to the elevator. He pressed the button, and the elevator opened instantly. Pressing the button for floor two, Saiyaman waited patiently as the elevator slowly made its way to the second floor. Stepping out of the elevator, Saiyaman found his way to room 243, and knocked on it. A very sexy voice told him to come in, and Saiyaman complied…

The room was entirely candle-lit for lighting and had a very romantic feel. Saiyaman turned to see Asuka enter through another door. She was wearing lingerie that exposed most of her body, including her very large chest. She walked towards Saiyaman in a very seductive fashion, occasionally squeezing her breasts with her hands.

"So, this is the big guy that wants the sex only I provide? You're a lot bigger than they told me. This is going to be the best sex I ever had."

Saiyaman fought down his saiyan urges and threw off his suit, revealing his armor. He then turned into a super saiyan, so that he didn't blow up the building.

"Gohan Jr! What are you doing here?" said Asuka in an unusually sweet voice.

"Why have you turned to prostitution, Asuka?"

"Men are such pigs. All they want is sex, and being the demon goddess that I am, I give them what they want. They get what they want before I take their souls. You, on the other hand, are different. You make me wonder about what your body desires. As a Saiyan, you should be craving my body right about now. Resisting me must be driving you crazy."

"I live for God's honor and glory. Besides, I'm married now. I'm only here because Rei was kidnapped, and you work for the enemy."

"Gohan, ever since I saw you for the first time in this Saiyaman suit, I have always imagined what it would be like to do it with you. I finally have the opportunity to do it, and you're making it harder than it needs to be. Besides, you don't even know that Rei's even alive."

"Sex is more casual than this commodity you're making it out to be. I only have it with Rei, just like God intended."

"Oh really? Well, what if I did this?" asked Asuka as she grabbed Saiyaman's crotch, spun him around, and threw him down on the couch. As Saiyaman tried to get up, Asuka pounced on him and began to seductively crawl over him towards his face. Saiyaman found his body unwilling to move as Asuka's face approached his. Her breasts were grinding against his chest, and he was being turned on by the whole thing.

_Stupid saiyan nature! I don't even like her that way, and yet it still wants to sleep with her, even when it knows that she's trying to kill me!_

"I want you, Gohan," whispered Asuka seductively.

"No," said Saiyaman, but Asuka moved in anyways, and pressed her lips against his. Saiyaman, against his will, kissed her back, and grabbed her butt as he began to thrust into her, hard. The two were really feeling each other out when suddenly, Saiyaman felt something weird go through his mouth. He shoved Asuka off of him, and was about to get up when Asuka smashed him out the window. Saiyaman flew from the free fall and landed on the roof of a tall building. Asuka landed in front of him.

"What did you just put into me?" asked Saiyaman as he wiped his mouth.

"What are you talking about? We were having glorious sex when you just threw me off."

"You put something in my body. That's why you wanted to sleep with me so bad."

"I gave you a little gift that almost killed your great-great-great Grandpa Goku when he was younger. It'll take a while before it kicks in."

"Then you're going to die, Asuka. Just remember: you brought this on yourself."

Saiyaman transformed to Super Saiyan 2 and leapt forward in attack. Asuka avoided the blow and struck Saiyaman over and over with her fists. Saiyaman smirked before he roared and transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. He then tried to smash Asuka, but she caught his wrists and threw him off. Saiyaman recovered and fired back with several energy bombs. Asuka deflected them and assaulted Saiyaman with her fists and feet. Saiyaman avoided most of the blows, and then grabbed her by both wrists. The energy that both were giving off over a wrist lock was incredible.

"Let go of me, you no good saiyan!"

"Not today!"

"To be honest, you've got to admit that those 45 seconds of sex with me had to be far more satisfying than all that time you spent with Rei."

Saiyaman's anger picked up, and it showed on his face.

"That's right! I know she was fun for a while, just like the doll that she is, but you couldn't resist the body of a real wo…" said Asuka as she got smashed in the face by a right hook, and smashed to the ground and stomped on. She got up to see an enraged Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Before the whole fight with Gendo, I thought you had a nice side within, but it's clear that your evil and treachery has taken over. You're going to die like the B-- you are!!"

Saiyaman powered up to his full power, and blasted Asuka with a large green orb that sent her flying off the roof. As she fell, Saiyaman teleported right below her and kicked her back up. As she came to roof level, Saiyaman grabbed her by the head and slammed her through a water tower on top of the building they were fighting on. As Asuka got up, her body was covered with bleeding wounds. Her face registered a rage beyond human rage.

"I'll murder you!!" raged a demonic voice that clearly didn't belong to Asuka. Saiyaman stood tall, no panic showing on his face.

"You tried to seduce me, and then you insult the love of my life, all while trying to kill me. You're messed up!"

Saiyaman jumped forward, slapped Asuka across the face, and let loose an angry energy wave barrage upon Asuka. When the debris cleared, Asuka was lying on the ground, her mobility taken from her. Her body was covered in her own blood, but somehow her lingerie remained intact. Her face looked up at Saiyaman, and he could see a very sorrowful look in her eyes. Saiyaman couldn't sense any evil in her, so he allowed himself to try to comfort her.

"Asuka, is that you?"

"Gohan, I'm sorry. That demon fused with my dark desires and shoved me into a corner of my mind. You scared it off, but I'm afraid that I'm not going to live much longer. My body couldn't handle your level of fighting."

"Asuka…"

"I'm sorry for all the evil things that the demon did using my body. I would never have tried to seduce you knowing about you and Rei being married," said Asuka as Gohan Jr. dropped out of his legendary form, and into his normal. He took off his mask and kneeled next to Asuka. He then picked her body up and brought her face in close proximity to his.

"What did the demon put in my body?"

"He put a heart virus in you, but we have cures for that now. You'll survive…" said Asuka as she began to cough up blood. Gohan Jr. could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Asuka. I have to ask: Why did you work for the bad guys?"

"Cain said that if I killed you, he'd resurrect my mother. I would have gived anything for that at the time, so I offered myself to his services. My mother was everything to me. Do you understand what that's like? To have the thing you love the most taken from you?"

"I understand."

"Thank you. Gohan?"

"Yes?"

"I have one last request, and I really want it granted, since I'm about to die once and for all."

"Anything."

"Can I have a kiss? I know about you and Rei, but I never got to have that. Please just give me a taste. I just want to kiss you."

Gohan Jr. looked into Asuka's eyes, trying to determine if he should do it.

"Alright."

Gohan Jr. leaned down to Asuka's face and softly planted a kiss on Asuka's lips. Asuka kissed him back as the two kept kissing each other softly. Asuka licked Gohan's lips, and he ganted her access to his mouth. The two friends exchanged tongue locks and lip locks alike as Asuka finally felt happy. She pulled away, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Gohan. You're the best friend I could have ever hoped for."

"You too, Asuka."

"If you and Rei survive, tell her that I take back everything I ever said about her. She's not a doll; she's the most beautiful woman on the earth, and a way better companion for you than me. Shinji's not a coward; you're definitely not nerdy; and I want to know one last thing."

"Anything."

"Can I still receive God's mercy?"

"I'd ask him right now."

Asuka looked up at the sky, and Gohan jr. could feel her soul communicating with something, something not of this world. She then smiled at him.

"I'll see you in heaven, Gohan," said Asuka with her last words. Her body fell limp in Gohan Jr.'s arms. He set her down as her body began to disappear in a blur of blue light into the sky.

"I'll see you too, Asuka."

Gohan Jr. looked around and noticed that a large crowd had gathered at street level. He ran to the backside of the building and leapt off, landing in an ally. He put his mask back on and transformed to his super saiyan 2 form. He ran out of the ally and flew off towards the campsite of the military resistance. Saiyaman landed in front of the cornel.

"I took out the leaders. Your men should be able to take care of the demons that are still here."

"Thank you, Saiyaman. Your help will always be remembered," said the cornel.

"I'm going home now. I still have to figure out how to end this invasion."

Saiyaman flew off and after a while, landed in his lair in Tokyo 3. He put up his suit and transformed to his normal form. He went up his personal elevator, and retired for the night in his bed…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gohan Jr. woke up the next morning feeling mighty sore. He rolled out of bed and began to stretch. After stretching, Gohan jr. went down his elevator and sat at his super computer. Analyzing the criminal history that was taking place while he was gone, Gohan Jr. was quite surprised when he saw a criminal pattern. Multiple reports of random murder had taken place during the last several hours, all of them with one thing in common: The killer was a lizard-like creature with a tail.

_Frieza! But isn't that a villain my dad defeated back when he first became Saiyaman? Something's wrong, and I must figure out what it is._

Gohan Jr. looked at his clock and decided that he needed to spend the rest of the morning and afternoon healing. He pulled a phone and dialed a number.

"Hey! Thomas! This is Gohan Jr. I'm back from New York. I need to meet up with you and the rest of the gang at my house. I need help in making a decision."

"Yeah, we'll be there. When do you want us over?"

"Six o' clock."

"Great! See ya' then…"

………………………..

When six o' clock rolled around, a fully recovered Gohan Jr. was in a separate living room on the first floor, explaining to them the situation…

"…And I have decided that I will not attend school or sell any weapons until I find a way to Hell to save Rei," said Gohan Jr. as he finished up his talk.

"I don't know that I would be in such a hurry to find Cain. For all we know, he's far stronger than Gendo," said a boy named Patrick.

"Yeah! If you find some way to get to hell, you may just be heading into a trap set by Cain, or worse yet, Satan," squeaked a girl named Rachel.

"I have to disagree with you guys on this one. All Gohan wants is to save Rei, and get out of there. That's not an ungodly goal; if anything, it is the most honorable thing anyone could do. We should be supporting Gohan," said Thomas.

"Thank you for standing up for me. Cain is very strong, but he's never faced a Legendary Super Saiyan before. I stand more than a chance of beating him," said Gohan Jr.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SUCH BLASPHEMY!! THIS IS THE FORCES OF HELL WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!! YOU HAVEN"T EVEN BEGUN TO SEE WHAT THEY HAVE IN THEIR ARSENAL!!" yelled James.

"I serve God, and I know that he's been with me, so I believe he'll protect me in Hell if I get there. Besides, that's not the most immediate problem I have. Frieza has re-emerged and has been killing people."

"Frieza? Wasn't he an enemy of Saiaman's from 18 years ago?" asked Thomas.

"Yes. I have to stop him now, to see if he's working for Cain or not. Will you guys pray for me?" asked Gohan Jr. as he got on his knees. The rest of the group joined him and prayed for him. After they said their goodbyes and left, Gohan Jr. went down to his lair and began to reflect on his time with Rei. From the first time he met her all the way to the end of the fight with Gendo and their marriage.

_It's weird how I met her during the most difficult adventure of my life, and I grew so fond of her. It mustn't end this way! I need to find a way to save her now!_

Gohan Jr. stood up and turned into a super saiyan. After putting on his armor, Saiyaman flew up the vent and into the night. Just as he flew off his property, he sensed an energy signal coming from Tokyo 3. He flew towards the city and upon approaching the outer city limits, saw someone on top of a skyscraper. Just as Saiyaman landed on the roof, the person jumped off the side. With a smirk, Saiyaman hovered down to the ground. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed that he was in an ally with a large open space.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!! COME OUT!!" screamed Saiyaman as he looked around. There appeared to be no signs of life anywhere. Suddenly, Saiyaman turned and saw the culprit appear from one of the ally entrances. It appeared to be a silver armored alien lizard with a large tail, but Saiyaman knew better.

"It looks like I finally found you," said the creature.

"So, we finally meet face to face, Frieza!" exclaimed Saiyaman.

"I guess you recognize me, Goku Jr."

"Actually, Goku Jr. died ten years ago. Before he died, he told me stories about all his enemies. He spoke highly of you compared to other criminals."

"I'm flattered. However, you are still the hero who killed me several years ago, regardless of who's behind the mask. I will not lose again!"

Frieza launched forward and attacked Saiyaman with a ferocious assault. Saiyaman leapt back and exchanged blow for blow with Frieza as their fight began to move deeper into the city.

_This is surprising _thought Saiyaman as the fight raged on. _I didn't think he was anywhere near this strong when he fought my dad._

Saiyaman grabbed Frieza's tail and swung him into a building. Suddenly, Frieza came floating from the debris cracking with energy. His laughter filled the air.

"I've tested you, and you are no match for me. I'm going to end this now!"

Frieza appeared behind Saiyaman and delivered punishing blows as his energy levels kept increasing. Saiyaman tried to protect himself, but it was to no avail. Frieza was just too powerful. Just as it appeared that Frieza was toying with Saiyaman, the Darkness of Justice leapt back from the melee, panting heavily.

"You're pretty good compared to last time, Saiyan," said Frieza in a cold tone.

"Same to you," was the quiet response of Saiyaman, "However, I can see that you're dangerously underestimating me."

"I highly doubt it, saiyan."

_Why am I breathing so hard? Why am I fighting at half-strength in the super saiyan state? I feel like I'm dying! The pain…it's in my heart! Could this be the virus that almost took great great great grandpa Goku in his youth? If that's the case, I need to fnd a way to end this fight right now!_

Saiyaman stood tall and gave Frieza a smirk. Frieza's complexion changed to confusion.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I know that you're used to seeing me as a super saiyan, but I should tell you that I'm the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

"What?!"

Saiyaman began to cry out louder than he ever had before. His body was growing bigger as his hair expanded and turned into a greenish shade. His muscles were expanding to a size that made Frieza tremble. His armor stretched with his body. Saiyaman's energy leveled a few buildings and had the water system shooting up through the streets. Saiyaman stood in his ultimate form as a golden aurora engulfed his whole body.

"What are you? You can't be Saiyaman!" raged Frieza. Saiyaman smirked as sweat rolled down his forehead.

_I'm not well. Even in my ultimate form, I'm only at half strength. If I hurry, I can end this fight quickly…_

Saiyaman charged up, bent his knees, and sprung forward with a fist extended towards Frieza…

Author's note: Disclaimer for DBZ, evangelion, and doom. Also, This is not the Frieza from the show. It's a villian that as a suit resembling him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Saiyaman smashed Frieza in the face and then tallied several kicks into him. Frieza was launched back as Saiyaman ran towards him. Frieza recovered just in time to get smashed on the head, and punched him in the gut. Frieza tried to retaliate, but his punches had no effect on the Legendary Super Saiyan. Saiyaman punched Frieza in the gut, wrapped around his shoulders, and threw him away. Frieza had just recovered in the air when Saiyaman was on top of him. Saiyaman knocked Frieza to the ground and then teleported down to kick him back in the air. Saiyaman spent the next couple of minutes knocking Frieza through the air in a pinball style. Saiyaman was one step ahead of Frieza, and appeared to have the fight in the bag. Saiyaman Grabbed Frieza by the head and threw him straight up in the air. Saiyaman then bent down in his familiar stance.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!" screamed Saiyaman as his attack met Frieza on the way down and engulfed him. Just as the attack sent Frieza flying away, Saiyaman landed on the rooftops. He stared off to where Frieza had been sent by his attack, panting heavily.

_I hope my body holds out. Frieza didn't die with that last attack, and he probably wants a piece of me now. As soon as I get a chance, I need to get out of here and to a hospital._

Hearing a sudden roar, Saiyaman caught sight of Frieza charging at him. Saiyaman met his charge, and the two exchanged rights, lefts, knees, and blasts as their battle raged through the city. Saiyaman finally smashed Frieza to the ground. To his horror, Frieza simply stood up.

_Crap! He's not getting hurt by my attacks anymore! How am I supposed to get away now?_

"It's time to kill you, Saiyaman," muttered Frieza as he brought back his right hand to his hip. Saiyaman shifted out of the way and nailed Frieza in the face. Frieza merely shrugged the blow and slammed Saiyaman in the gut with his knee. He then wrapped his tail around our hero and slammed him into the ground with it. Saiyaman punched Frieza directly in the face, but it had no effect whatsoever. Frieza proceeded to throw Saiyaman all over the city like a rag doll. After a while, Saiyaman jumped back and prepared to launch a Kamehameha wave, but the attack evaporated in his hands just before he launched it. The pain hit hard as Saiyaman clutched his heart.

"DARN IT!! WHAT'S WRONG?!" he screamed as his knees hit the ground, "I CAN'T GET UP!!"

"I guess you're not so legendary after all, Monkey!" taunted Frieza as Saiyaman clutched his chest, barely able to breath. His body reverted to his small, black haired normal form. As Saiyaman lay drained of his power on the ground, he began to formulate his last chance plan. All of a sudden, Saiyaman jumped up and brought his spread hands to his face and closed his eyes.

"Solar Flare!!" screamed Saiyaman as his attack blinded not just Frieza, but every citizen that was outdoors. Saiyaman disappeared while the confusion was fresh. Frieza's eyes cleared up after a few minutes, and he started to look around. His scanners couldn't pick up any energy signals.

"I will get revenge for my father one day, Saiyaman," uttered Frieza under his breath as he flew off, completely unaware of that Saiyaman was lying in an alley below. Saiyaman breathed a sigh of relief, and then quickly ran off in his search for a nearby hospital with the right medicine for the virus…

……………………………

In Hell, Cain looked on into his viewing pit with a smile on his face. He then looked to his right as Rei Ayanami struggled in her cage.

"You know that Gohan will come for me, Cain," said Rei in her quiet tone.

"I'm counting on that, Rei. I've been looking forward to this fight for a long time," said Cain as he sizzled with electricity…

……………………………..

Saiyaman crashed through the hospital door, leaving a large hole in the front of the building. Saiyaman ran down the hallway slid in front of a reception desk. The girl behind the desk was twenty-two years old, had brown eyes, blond hair, and a bubbly personality. She stared at Saiyaman as his blood covered, dusty body as he stood breathing heavily. Her eyes got really wide as she apparently realized what Saiyaman's problem was

"Are you hurt, sir?" asked the girl. Saiyaman smiled at her naiveté of his visually obvious pain.

"Listen! I need the medicine that they have for the heart virus, and I need it NOW!!" screamed Saiyaman. The girl turned around and walked through the door behind her. She came back a few moments later and handed Saiyaman a bottle with purple liquid in it.

"It's graped flavored!" said the girl with a smile on her face. Just as Saiyaman was about to turn away, she grabbed his hand.

"What do you need?" asked Saiyaman in surprise.

"You're Saiyaman, aren't you? You helped my father almost a year ago, back when He was working for Gendo Ikari. I just wanted to thank you for getting him his job with Gohan Jr. He's far happier than he's been in a long time."

"You're welcome. Now I must go, before the virus kills me."

Saiyaman turned and ran out the building and flew off towards his house. Just as he was over his backyard, Saiyaman suddenly lost his power as he fell through his vent and landed in his lair. Saiyaman pressed a button on his wrist and tried to make it to his chair when Fredrick appeared. He immediately grabbed Saiyaman and helped him up. Saiyaman turned and gave Fredrick the medicine.

"Fredrick, administer this medicine to me quickly, before I die!"

Fredrick took Saiyaman up the elevator and put him on his bed. Saiyaman was clutching his heart as his screams of pain were ringing throughout the house. Fredrick slipped some medicine into his mouth, and Saiyaman began to calm down as he fell into a deep sleep…

……………………………..

Frieza landed in a warehouse property and entered one of the warehouses. When he turned on the lights, the entire room was filled with computers and advanced technology. Frieza strolled to the center and activated a computer that was trying to pick up a certain frequency. After a bit, Cain appeared on the screen.

"How did it go?" asked Cain.

"He was no match for me. Unfortunately, he managed to blind me and make his escape. When I find him again, I will finish him."

"Excellent. Just remember, if you ever want to see your father again, you better finish him," said Cain as the screen went away. Frieza reached up and pulled off his mask. Pink hair flowed over the shoulders as Frieza looked over at a picture of Dr. Garlic and his pink-haired daughter.

"I'll make them pay for taking your life, father. I'll make them pay for treating your daughter like a whore. I'll make Gohan Jr. pay for ignoring my feelings for him. And finally, I'll make the world pay for forgetting about the greatest horror known in the universe: Frieza!"

With that, Frieza slipped his mask back on and turned off the lights before racing out into the night…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gohan Jr.'s eyes opened as his blury vision began to clear. The sound of the robins and blue jays in the morning rang in his ears. As the Saiyan rolled over and sat up in bed, the squeak of the door opening caught Gohan Jr.'s attention. He turned to see Fredrick standing in the frame, a look of surprise on his face.

"What's the matter, Fredrick? You look like you've seen a ghost," commented Gohan as he stood up. Fredrick's mouth was moving, but words failed to register. Gohan Jr. looked out his window and noticed the darkness of the night. He turned to Fredrick and shot him a puzzled look.

"It's nine at night, sir."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. I was getting worried."

"I'll bet. What's happening in the city?"

"Surprisingly, not much. Frieza hasn't shown up since your earlier encounter."

"Maybe he's just waiting for me to come out."

With precision timing, Gohan Jr. felt sweat forming on his forehead, and a large energy signal was approaching his mansion.

"It's Frieza! It has to be! He must have figured out who I am," exclaimed Gohan Jr. as he stepped towards his closet. Opening the door, he shoved aside the hangers and pressed the button on the wall. As he slid through the opening door and pressed the down button, Gohan's thoughts began to clear up.

_This is too weird. Could Frieza be in league with Cain? It would explain why he didn't commit any crimes while he was gone, but that doesn't seem like a monster that Frieza is supposed to be. Dr. Garlic is dead, so who could be behind the mask of Frieza now? At least this time I'll be at full power._

Saiyaman donned his black armor and mask as he transformed to his Super Saiyan state. Hovering up the ventilation, Saiyaman came through a hole in his garden that closed as he landed on the ground. Creeping to the back edge of his property, the darkness of justice knifed his way through the forest next to his mansion and took cover behind a tree as he surveyed the street leading to his mansion…

The men scurrying about were the remnant of Gendo's forces. The insignia on their shoulders were all too familiar, as were the holes in their defenses. Saiyaman made his way further down the street and ducked behind a truck. Peeking out, Frieza could be seen barking out orders, with nobody guarding his rear. Saiyaman stood up and planted himself in the middle of the street.

"Hey Frieza!"

Frieza turned around with a look of surprise etched on his face. A smirk slowly took its place.

"I see that you've come to fight, you insignificant saiyan. I'll finish you off this time!"

"I've come to destroy you, frieza! Your time is at an end."

"We'll see."

Saiyaman stood tall and strode over towards Frieza as he powered up to the full strength of his super saiyan form. Frieza nodded to his soldiers, who formed a circle around the two super powers. As soon as Saiyaman stopped, a soldier charged the darkness of justice. Saiyaman side-stepped the fool and dropped him with a swipe to the neck, beheading the grunt.

"Does anyone else want to be a martyr for Frieza today?" asked Saiyaman as he looked around. The others began to back off when Frieza glared at all of them. The rest of the henchman charged Saiyaman, who had already anticipated the charge. Dodging punches and catching a kick, Saiyaman's energy began to double, his hair on end except for a single strand, and electricity surrounded his golden aurora. One guy threw a kick towards his head, which Saiyaman grabbed with his right hand. Upon slamming the crook to the ground, Saiyaman rolled backwards and slammed a fist through the groin of another. Teleporting away, our hero barraged the grunts with a series of energy waves that took them all out. Lowering his hands, Saiyaman hovered down to the ground, fixing his determined stare on Frieza. The evil alien only smirked.

"You may have defeated my pitiful henchmen, but your fun will end here. I can defeat your so-called "legendary super saiyan" form."

"That's not true," growled Saiyaman as his screams began. His muscles began expand along with his energy. Electricity was flying every which way as Saiyaman's hair began to expand in size. His hair turned into a green-yellow color as the pupils in his eyes disappeared. His screams turned to roars as his energy approached 50 percent.

"Are you done yet?" asked Frieza. Saiyaman stopped his rampage briefly, his aurora blazing like fire.

"This is about the level I fought you at last time. I was a little under the weather, so to speak. This is about half-strength for me."

"WHAT?!"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES, FRIEZA!!! IT ENDS HERE!!!!" raged Saiyaman as he continued to power up. The aurora surrounding him increase in diameter as Saiyaman's body began to expand again. His ridiculously large muscles doubled in size as he felt his power getting larger. The lightning sizzling around him intensified as the roars filled the earth. Frieza trembled as he watched Saiyaman's size increase even more.

"IT CAN"T BE!! HOW CAN HE BE THAT STRONG?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" cried out Saiyaman as he finally reached his full strength. Looking down upon Frieza, The Legendary Super Saiyan laughed. Instantly, Saiyaman landed a fist in Frieza's gut and smashed him in the face with a kick. Frieza tried to retaliate with his tail, but Saiyaman was too fast for the evil menace. Grabbing the tail with one hand, our hero swung Frieza away and blasted him out of the sky with an energy wave from his other hand. Bringing his hands to his side, Saiyaman looked on as the smoke cleared. His eyes trailed down until they landed on Frieza's cringing body on the ground down the street.

"You miserable Saiyan! Do you really think that I don't have reserves of my own? I'm going to finish you once and for all!" raged Frieza as he stood tall and begun to power up. His energy was increasing, but not anywhere near Saiyaman's half-strength level. Saiyaman smirked as Frieza finished powering up.

_He's about as strong as Gendo. This will be easy._

Frieza charged at Saiyaman a lot faster than before, but Saiyaman dodged him just as easily. Frieza launched as many fists and feet at our hero as he could muster, but none of his best moves could penetrate our hero's defenses. Backing off, Frieza was panting heavily.

_I can sense that he put about half of his energy into that assault. If I strike now, I can figure out how to get to Cain._

"As you can see, Frieza, you never had a chance against me. You should give up."

"I'LL NEVER GIVE IN TO YOU, SAIYAN!!" raged Frieza. Saiyaman felt something in that rage that felt like sorrow. Shrugging off the feeling, Saiyaman charged forward and delivered his most powerful punch straight into Frieza's head. The impact of the blow knocked Frieza's metal mask-head right off, revealing an all too familiar face to our hero…

…………………………

"Rikitsu??" asked Saiyaman as he stopped attacking altogether. Rikitsu lay on the ground, a thin line of blood trailing from her lip and tears building up in her eyes. Saiyaman began to get over the initial shock and began to formulate a different strategy. _Why would Rikitsu be Frieza?! It doesn't make any sense, except…_ "Are you the daughter of Dr. Garlic?"

"You stole my life from me," cried Rikitsu as the sobs started coming. Saiyaman kept his distance, unsure of whether Rikitsu was really crying, or just putting on a show.

_Kill her now! She's with the enemy! _Raged the saiyan instincts of Saiyaman.

_No. She doesn't seem to be a willing participant in this attempt on my life. I better press her for more info…_

"Why do you want to kill me? Not only did I not do anything to you, I also saved you from those muggers a while back. What do you have against me?"

Rikitsu stood up, trembling all over as she tried to stop sobbing long enough to answer the question.

"You're right. I have nothing against you. A while ago, Cain came to me, and offered to let me see my dad again. His one condition was that I eliminate you. I was pondering how to do that when He told me about my father's warehouse that stored all of the gadgets of Frieza."

"You saw that your dad was the evil Frieza, which died at my dad's hands because he was a scum bag, and you still followed through on your deal with Cain?"

"He's my father! I loved him more than anything! He never hurt me in his life! I was his pride and joy! I wanted to feel loved again! I had to become Frieza!"

_You need to kill this wench! She'll be the end of you!_

_NO! She's just a victim of Cain's manipulative nature. If I can convince her to team up with me, I can find Rei._

"Rikitsu, I know how you feel. Cain has taken Rei from me, and I need to get her back. If you would help me find Cain, I promise that this event will be our little secret."

"How can I trust you?"

Saiyaman looked at her for a second, and then began to power down. Sweat rolled off like water as he reverted to his Super Saiyan 2 form. Pausing for a second, Saiyaman stole a glance at Rikitsu. Her eyes shone with a gleam of trust. Saiyaman offered his former enemy a hand.

"Trust me," whispered Saiyaman. Rikitsu blinked at him, and then took his hand. Helping her up, Gohan Jr. powered down to his normal form. As she stood, Gohan reached up and swiped off his mask. Rikitsu's eyes widened.

"So you're saiyaman. I wondered why I was so attracted to you," said Rikitsu in surprise. Gohan Jr. turned towards his house as the wind intensified, and whipped right back around with his jaw hanging. The sky turned blood red as a fire was rising in the horizon. Gohan Jr. grabbed Rikitsu and together they took shelter in the mansion.

"FREDRICK, TURN ON THE EMERGENCY SECURITY!! WE NEED TO LOCK THIS PLACE DOWN TIGHT!! NO DEMONS HERE!!!"

"Yes sir," was Fredrick's response. Gohan Jr. turned to Rikitsu.

"Rikitsu, I need you to tell me how to get to Cain…"

Authors note: Hey guys! I spent a whole semester of college writing, and I'm hoping that it improved my writing for this story. I finally got this chapter done. I've also decided to add a new plotline to this story. Any reviews would be nice.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: It's been a while since I updated, but I promise that I'll be updating more frequently, starting right now. If you want to know what's going on in the story, read the previous chapters. As a reminder, I don't own anything related to DBZ, Evangelion, Doom, or anything else that I may have forgotten to mention. Now enjoy!

Chapter 7

"It makes no sense, this demonic invasion," explained Rikitsu as she followed Gohan Jr. through the mansion and to his lab on the third floor, "I was under the assumption that he was going to invade only when you were out of the picture."

"It looks like you were wrong. The weird part is, I can't sense Cain's energy signal at all. He's probably still in hell, just waiting for me," muttered Gohan Jr. as he began tearing through his lab, picking out his miniguns and other technologies that Rikitsu couldn't recognize. After locating the proper tools, Gohan began to strip off his armor suit, revealing a black shirt and under armor tights. Throwing everything off the table, Gohan Jr. threw his stuff on the table and began working with his power tools.

"What are you doing?' asked Rikitsu.

"I need all my energy if I'm going to fight Cain. I can't waste my time with the grunts. I'm going to put a minigun on each wrist that can retract into the armor with the press of a button. The minigun should be able to deal with any demons we come across. Not only that, but I have another little surprise for Cain: an infinite energy shield!"

"How so?"

"The energy shields will be created by all these microscopic generators that'll cover the suit. As a bonus, when my shield is up, I can grab it and throw it just like a giant ball of energy. The suit will recharge its shields after 10 seconds, making me vulnerable for that long. With all this new stuff, the suit will be made 40 percent lighter than the original, so that I can move even faster than before."

"I'll have to see it to believe it, Gohan."

"You will."

Gohan Jr. finished putting the suit together, and then put in on. Powering up to super saiyan, Saiyaman walked out of the room, with Rikitsu in close pursuit. The Last Saiyan alive made it down to his Saiyaman lair and brought up schematics on his super computer. Whipping his fingers across the keyboard, Saiyaman was able to show the exact locations of all the demonic attacks as they occurred.

"hmmm..." mused Saiyaman.

"What is it?" inquired Rikitsu. Saiyaman's finger homed in on a spot on the map that was devoid of Red dots.

"That's the ruins of NERV. That's where we'll find some way into Hell."

"I thought you destroyed that place in your battle with Gendo?"

"Mostly, but I didn't destroy central dogma. That's where the original portal was. We need to get there as soon as possible. Suit up, Rikitsu. We have Rei to rescue."

Frieza and Saiyaman flew up the vent and through an emergency exit in the manor's defenses on their way to the ruins of NERV. As they flew overhead, the UAC marines were seen blasting away at the hordes of demons that were coming after them. Frieza and Saiyaman arrived at NERV soon after, and descended through the hole in the ground. Landing at the bottom, Frieza and Saiyaman looked up to see the portal looming over them. Saiyaman made his way over to the control panel and began to tinker with it. Frieza followed up, all while looking around.

"Wow. And the people around here used to regard NERV as the good guys? Geez." groaned Frieza.

"Yeah. I was about a fingernails length from selling them some of my weapons too. Good thing I didn't," said Saiyaman as he was hot-wiring wires like there was no tomorrow. After a few minutes of tinkering, the portal activated, and the Orange-red glow was beckoning the two into it. Saiyaman looked at Frieza, and then back at the portal.

"I would never have guessed in my wildest dreams that I'd be tangling against my toughest foe ever with Frieza at my side. Thanks for helping me, Rikitsu."

"It's no problem. Let's do what we came here to do."

"Right…"

………………………………

The sky above glowed blood red; lava and rock surrounded the portal that Saiyaman and Frieza tumbled through. Standing up, the Darkness of Justice looked around with a neutral look on his face.

"So this is Hell, eh? Doesn't look too bad for the storehouse of the damned," muttered Saiyaman as Frieza looked around upon getting up.

"We need to get going," said Frieza as she made her way across a rock trail leading to a green portal that traveled up into the sky. Saiyaman and Frieza stepped into the portal, and suddenly found themselves trapped in a cage floating above who knows what. The cage suddenly began to rocket downwards. Passing rocks and other strange objects along the way, Saiyaman and Frieza braced for impact. Their cage slammed against hard ground, and fell apart on impact. Saiyaman and Frieza looked around, and found themselves surrounded by demons of every sort. The snarling fangs of the Hell knights, the hissing of the Cacodemons, the eyes of the mancubi, and other demons that sayiaman didn't recognize could be seen and heard all around.

"Welcome to Hell, Sayian!" boomed a voice from behind the two heroes. Saiyaman turned to face down Cain, whose Gendo-like features sent chills down one's spine.

"I'd love to play with you, Cain, but I have other places I need to be, so why don't you be a good boy, and give me back Rei this very moment?"

"On the contrary, Sayian, I think you don't deserve to get your prize back. I can let you see her, though," motioned Cain with his hand. A cage materialized between Saiyaman and Cain, revealing a beat-up Rei. Saiyaman sped up to the cage and put his hand up. Rei's hand found its way to Gohan's.

"I've missed you so much, Rei," uttered Saiyaman as a tear slid down from underneath his mask.

"I knew you'd come for me Gohan," said Rei, "But I'm afraid time is short."

"What do you mean?"

Rei merely smiled as she and her cage suddenly blew-up in a great ball of fire. Saiyaman leapt back and watched with horror as his greatest love was obliterated in the depths of Hell. Saiyaman fell to his knees as Cain's laughter filled the area.

"I would have killed her earlier, but she wanted to see you one last time, so I honored her request," spewed Cain…

Every memory of Rei that Gohan Jr. had ever cherished came rushing back at once. The once emotionless doll had become the special someone in his life, and had understood him perfectly.

_It was bad enough when my father and friends were killed by Gendo, but now Rei?! My perfect love?! YOU"LL PAY CAIN!!!_

"Noooo….She didn't do anything wrong! I CAN'T…!!"

Saiyaman's body trembled as rage filled his very being. Immediately powering up to Super Saiyan 2, Saiyaman stood tall and expressed his rage through a thunderous roar as his body began to expand in size; His hair grew out while turning to a green-yellowish shade; his pupils disappeared, and Hell was filled with a sound that even demons fear: The roar of the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Cain's mouth hung agape as Saiyaman's aurora raged like a fire. He then asserted himself and masked the shock on his face.

"So this is the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"You will pay the ultimate price, Cain. I was going to go easy on you, but for some odd reason I don't want you to live anymore," uttered Saiyaman sarcastically in his evil tone.

"Even if you defeat me, you'll never make it out of here alive, Saiyan."

"We'll see…"

Saiyaman leapt at Cain and cracked his face with a solid right-left combo before dropping him with a sweeping kick. Cain teleported out of the path of Saiyaman's dropping elbow, but Saiyaman stood up and fired a large energy bomb as soon as Cain reappeared. Struck by the blast, Cain was thrown back with minor cuts and bruises to show for it. Saiyaman flew up to Cain, and pounded him with several fists and feet. Cain tried to defend himself, but was too slow. Saiyaman knocked Cain to the ground, and then landed across from him. Looking around, Saiyaman noticed that the demons surrounding them had yet to move.

_What's going on here? What could the demons be waiting for? The best time to attack would have been during that little scuffle._

"Rikitsu, be ready for an attack by our demonic friends surrounding us."

"Right," said Frieza as she got into her stance. Saiyaman turned back to Cain, who had just gotten up from his beatdown. He was bleeding heavily in several places, and didn't look like he could continue much longer.

"What's wrong, Cain? I thought that you were going to get revenge on me. Don't tell me that you aren't a lick stronger than Gendo, because if this is all you got, then I'm ending this," said Saiyaman as he began to power up, his aurora engulfing his whole body…

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" raged a voice that wasn't Cain's. Saiyaman's jaw dropped as Cain's body began to fall away, as if his body was merely a mask for his true self. Cain stopped growing after his body reached a height of 40 feet. Saiyaman suddenly felt a jump in frieza's energy signal, and turned to see Frieza taking out a couple mancubi with an energy wave. Turning back to Cain, Saiyaman noticed a giant rocket launcher had taken the lace of Cain's right hand, and Cain's right leg looked like a goat leg. Cain's horns sprouting from his head curled back towards himself, and Saiyaman could feel the large increase in energy.

"So, I guess Cain was just a cover. You're very powerful, and you have metal parts here and there across your body. I guess that makes you a Cyberdemon," smirked Saiyaman. The Cyberdemon roared in anger at Saiyaman as it began to walk towards him. Saiyaman began to race backwards from the big demon. A pack of Hell knights suddenly rushed at Saiyaman. Turning around, Saiyaman activated his miniguns and mowed down the Hell knights. Saiyaman tried shooting at the Cyberdemon, but the bullets had no effect on the monstrosity. The Cyberdemon aimed its right hand and fired a rocket at the Darkness of Justice. Saiyaman spread out his arms and appeared to have taken a direct hit. When the smoke cleared, Saiyaman's blue energy shield hummed throughout the area where they were fighting.

"You weren't counting on that, were you big boy? I made a few adjustments for this encounter," taunted Saiyaman as he prepared to strike hard and fast...

Saiyaman suddenly sensed Frieza's energy signal fading. He turned to see Frieza being overtaken by a large crowd of demons. Saiyaman opened fire on Frieza's assailants while dodging rockets from the Cyberdemon. No matter how hard Frieza fought, there were demons of every sort coming down on her. Saiyaman fired several blasts of energy at the Cyberdemon which knocked the creature off-balance. Saiyaman then powered up his shield and raised his arms into the air. The shield went from covering his body to sitting above his hands as a giant ball of energy. Saiyaman threw the energy ball at the general vicinity of the demons, and everything that was attacking frieza was instantly disintegrated. Frieza waved to Saiyaman as she went on to fight more demons.

_That's good; she's safe. I just need to wait 10 seconds for my shield to…_

Saiyaman was blasted in the back by a giant missile, followed by 10 others. Saiyaman was blown into a wall of rock that broke off and fell into the lava below the land mass that they were fighting on. Frieza immediately turned at the sound of the impact.

"Gohan Jr.!!!" screamed the former enemy of Saiyaman. A blast of energy came shooting up from the lava, and Saiyaman rose up, surrounded by his own green energy shield. The armor covering his left arm, right forearm, right side of the chest, and below the knees had been blown away. Blood covered Saiyaman from head to toe in the exposed parts of his body, while the armor was covered in dust. Saiyaman brought up his arms as he surveyed what was left of his armor…

_This isn't good! I lost the mini-gun on my right wrist, and I can't use my shield anymore now that most of my armor is missing. I'm gonna have to take the fight to this monster the old fashioned way. _

"So, You're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for, demon. I'll just have to end this fight quicker than I was hoping for," muttered Saiyaman as he began to power up to his maximum. The skies of Hell shook as Saiyaman's already enormous muscles tripled in size, and his golden aurora intensified. After a bit, Saiyaman stopped powering up and looked the Cyberdemon right in the eyes.

"Let's finish this!"

Charging towards the Cyberdemon, Saiyaman blocked the right arm trying to hit him and landed several blows to its chest, knocking the demon backwards. The Cyberdemon landed a blow with its right arm, but The Darkness of Justice reacted with a few blows of his own. The Cyberdemon brought its left arm around, but Saiyaman leapt onto the arm, ran up it, and dealt several potent punches and kicks to the Cyberdemons face. Flying off of the evil creature, Saiyaman powered up and launched a Kamehameha wave that sent the Cyber demon flying off the land mass they were fighting on, and into the lava below. Saiyaman turned just in time to see Frieza drop next to him short of breath.

"Listen: I'm running out of strength, and I won't make it much longer. We need to find a way out of Hell, and fast," said Frieza. Saiyaman looked around, and saw a portal in the sky. Using his saiyan vision, Saiyaman could see the ruins of NERV on the other side. A Hell Knight racing towards him caused Saiyaman to blow it out of the way. Several Imps jumped Saiyaman, but He felled them all in one swipe. Seeing a lot more demons coming after them, Saiyaman grabbed Frieza by the wrist and raced for the portal in the sky. Saiyaman threw Frieza through the portal, and then followed suit. Saiyaman was panting heavily as Rikitsu took off her frieza mask.

"It's…over now. I…don't think…that hell…wants a piece of me anymore," said Saiyaman with some pride in his voice as he wiped the sweat from his face, "I am tired. Let's go home."

Just as Saiyaman was about to walk forward, Rikitsu eyes went big as she screamed. Saiyaman turned to see many demonic hands grabbing for him. Saiyaman tried his best to break away, dishing out elbows, punches, kicks, and energy waves, but he was too low on power to fight off so many demons at once.

"GOHAN JR.!!!!" screamed Rikitsu as Saiyaman was pulled through the portal right as it was closing. Rikitsu dropped to her knees and began to sob…


End file.
